Martin Keamy (timeline parallela)
| Ultima= | Count=2 | Luogo=Los Angeles, California, Stati Uniti }} Martin Christopher Keamy was an associate of to whom Omer Jarrah was indebted. He is critically wounded from a gunshot by . Keamy was a loan shark living in Los Angeles. He loaned money to Omer Jarrah, Sayid's brother, so that Omer would be able to open a second dry cleaning business. Although Omer payed him back in full, Keamy later extorted "security" interest from him, prompting Omer to ask Sayid to intervene. After Sayid refused, Omer was mugged in front of his store. Omer was so severely beaten that he required emergency surgery. Keamy was also on the payroll of , who was apparently one of his business associates. Paik sent Jin to Los Angeles to give Keamy a watch and $25,000, which was intended to be Keamy's reward for killing . However, the $25,000 was confiscated from Jin at customs in LAX. Keamy later arrived at Jin's hotel room to collect his reward and was disappointed to find it missing. Jin's associate, , promised to pay Keamy the money out of her own bank account. While Sun went to get the money, Keamy took Jin to a restaurant he owned and had Jin tied up in a freezer. While Jin was tied up, Keamy revealed his intention to kill him at Mr. Paik's orders, even though he knew Jin could not understand him. At the same time, Keamy sent , one of his henchmen, to capture Sayid and bring him to the restaurant where Keamy was waiting. When Sayid arrived, Keamy explained to Sayid that he wanted Omer's loan repaid. He made threats against Omer's family unless Sayid took care of the situation and paid. At that point, Sayid grabbed Keamy's henchmen Omar and successfully used him as a human shield against the rest of Keamy's thugs. Sayid then used Omar's gun to shoot the other henchman. Realizing that he was at a disadvantage, Keamy told Sayid that he would forgive the debt and gave him a chance to walk away. Sayid replied, "I can't," and shot Keamy in the chest. Keamy was still alive, though badly wounded, when and arrived at the restaurant. Mikhail asked him who had killed all of his men, but Keamy did not or could not reply. Jin, having escaped from the freezer, sneaked up behind Mikhail, but Keamy warned Mikhail of Jin's presence. Curiosità *Nella timeline originale, Keamy e il suo uomo portano Sayid sul Kahana. Dopo sull'Isola, Keamy ha uno scontro con Sayid dove rischia di perdere la vita. *Quando compare Keamy lo si vede mentre frigge l'uovo e ne offre un pò a Sayid. Nell'episodio , Locke cucina la colazione con le uova e le offre al "prigioniero" Benjamin Linus. Allo stesso modo, nell'episodio , Ben offre la colazione a Kate con le uova quando venne catturata dagli Altri. In questo caso, il personaggio prigioniero rifiuta. *Indossa l'orologio Rolex. *E' conosciuto per le sue "ottime uova".